Fabulous Wedding
by blackrose538
Summary: Sequel to 'Will you...' I still don't know what might happen in this story so I'll add the summary later... SMacked and DL Lucy :
1. Visit in the morning

**Hey guys!!!!! So this is my new story!!!! This is the sequel to "Will you". **

******I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!! But I wish I would... so I just borrowed the characters. :)**

**Enjoy this story. I hope you like it!**

* * *

For weeks gone by since Mac proposed to Stella. It was July now and the weather was wonderful in New York this time. It wasn't too hot and it wasn't raining like in November. Temperature was about 25 to 28 degrees the past two weeks.

This day the sun was shining and only a few white fluffy clouds were on the sky. Stella was sitting on the couch in the living room and was looking at some magazines for wedding planning and bridal dresses and everything that has to do with wedding.

It was about 6:30 am and she had gotten up with her fiancée to eat some breakfast and talking about the things she had planned today. It was Monday and Mac's mother arrived yesterday to spend a few days with her son and her daughter-in-law to talk about the wedding and of course to see something of New York. Stella had the week off to be around with his mother and to plan something for the wedding. Mac's mother seemed to be still asleep when Mac and Stella got up and so Stella decided just to make some breakfast for her fiancée so that he could eat something before he left for work. She wanted to wait for Mrs. Taylor.

As she sat there on the couch and waiting for Mac to say goodbye after he finished his shower and before leaving the apartment her cell phone began to ring. She looked at the display to see who was calling. It was Lindsay's ID on the display.

"Morning Lindsay. What's up?" Stella answered.

"Morning Stella. We have a little problem… our nanny had just called to say that she can't take care of Lucy today and We can't take her to Danny's parents or to my parents… But I know you took the week off and I wanted to ask if you could take care of her today…" Lindsay said. Stella was thinking about it for a moment.

"No problem. I would love to."

"Thank you Stella. I'll be at your place in about ten minutes." Lindsay said before she hung up. Stella was smiling. She didn't exactly know why, but she liked the feeling of smiling right now.

"Hey honey what are you smiling about?" Mac asked as he entered the living room.

"Oh, nothing special. Lindsay had just called and asked me to take care of Lucy. The nanny canceled."

"Yeah and you want to take care of her?"

"I love to. Lindsay will arrive here in about five minutes now."

Lucy, Mac's goddaughter, was almost 4 years old now, but Lindsay and Danny decided to let her stay home till she was 5, before sending her to preschool. Stella had decided that Lucy could be the flower girl if she wanted to and as Stella and Mac had asked her last week she was pretty sold on it.

"I think I can't wait for them to meet my little goddaughter… I have to leave now, honey. Sinclaire called me Friday and said he wanted to talk to me today before I start working." Mac told her and emphasized the _before_ very much.

"It's never good if he calls." Stella said a bit worried.

"Don't worry Stell, he said this time it's not because he wants to kill me."

"Wow. This is a development. Be aware some day he calls you and says that he likes you." Stella said sneeringly.

"I think this day will never come. Before he says he likes me I'm retired."

"You should go if you don't want to be late sweetheart." Stella said serious.

"Yep. See you later and have a nice day." He said and kissed her goodbye before he left.

Just a few minutes after he left someone was knocking on the door. Stella opened it and was standing in front of Lindsay with a little Lucy next to her.

"Hey sweetie, hey Lindsay." She greeted them. Lindsay kissed her daughter goodbye, said that she's supposed to be kind and thanked Stella again before she left for work.

As Stella and Lucy entered the living room they were greeted by Mrs. Taylor.

"Good morning Stella." She said with a smile.  
"Good Morning Mrs. Taylor." Stella replied.

"Marian."

"Okay. Marian, this is Lucy. She's Mac's goddaughter. Lindsay asked me to take care of her because her nanny canceled." Stella informed Mac's mother and by turning to Lucy she said "Say hello to Mrs. Taylor Lucy."

"Hello…" Lucy shyly.

"Hello Lucy. I'm Marian."

"Are you uncle Mac's mommy?" the little girl asked.

"Yes I'm uncle Mac's mommy. And you are his little goddaughter? Is he a nice godfather?"

"Yeah. Uncle Mac a good godfather." Lucy told Marian.

"Did you have breakfast today Lucy?" Stella asked the little girl.

"No. Mommy said we don't have time to." Lucy said sadly.

"Come on then let's have breakfast with Marian, okay?" Stella said and they all went to the kitchen to have breakfast.


	2. A surprising Sinclair

Mac had arrived at the department at 7 am. Sinclair had called him again and said that he was supposed to go directly to his office because he had decided to wait there till Mac would arrive. So Mac went into his office to find Sinclair sitting on the couch waiting for him.

"Chief?" Mac asked as he entered his office and put his coat on the hat stand which stood in a corner behind his desk.

"Detective. It is rumored that you have wedding plans? Is there any truth in that?" Sinclair asked.

"I'm sure this isn't a rumor, but as you called it so, yes it's true. I have wedding plans."

"Good. Then it wasn't pointless that I came here. I wanted to congratulate to that. And I wish you the best for that new family."

"Thanks Chief. I guess I'm not the only one you have to say your congratulations." Mac said friendly but serious.

"I think your right. I wanted to talk to Detective Bonasera, too, but as I see she took the week off. So I guess I'll do that when she's back. I guess you need to tell me when you're getting married so that I can plan your vacation."

"We planned to marry at January the 7th." Mac informed him. Now as Sinclair knew that he and Stella were going to marry he could tell him date and time and everything he needed to put them both on the vacation list for January.

"So I guess I can put you off charge from January 5th till… January 18th?" Sinclair said seriously.

"That would be a nice gesture of yours."

"Fine. Then I'll do that and you two have a nice time then. I didn't say that often and I know that I'm often don't act like that but you two deserve that. You're one of the best men here in the NYPD and New York Crime Lab. I just wanted you to know that."

"Thank you, sir. I'm honored and you know it's my job to solve crimes and I'm not doing this alone so this goes to everybody else who's working in the lab?"

"Of course… so… I don't want to waste your time and keep you from doing your work any longer." Sinclair said and left Mac's office. Mac was kind of surprised by the friendliness and obviously honest words from his boss. But he didn't say nothing and he didn't want to waste his time by thinking of this because there was enough work waiting do be done. And so he started his day.

* * *

**Thank you for reading!!! And please review!!! I already finished chapter 3 but I'll publish it later... Next week I have to go to school again and I'll probably don't have much time to write... **

**And what I wanted to mention: I chose January 7th as the date for the wedding because it's my birthday :) I just wanted you to know ;)**


	3. Talking about Mac

**Here is the next chapter! I decided to finish the wedding chapter till my birthday next week and add this chapter maybe on that day, but probably I'll add it the day before. **

**Thank you for all the nice reviews! It makes me happy to know that there are people who like this story and it keeps me enjoying to write the story! Special thanks to: neuhuli, Catulicious, rocksmacked and gary4ever-1725 for adding this story to your favorits!!! (You were the one's who added this story to the list till today :) )**

* * *

In the mean time Stella have had breakfast with Mac's mother Marian and little Lucy Messer. Now they were sitting in the living room and playing with Lucy.

"What do you think if we look at the dresses for the wedding and you choose a dress you want to wear, Lucy?" Stella said after a while.

"Great! Love dresses! Can I be a princess?" the little girl said excited.

"Honey that day everybody will look like a princess."

"Really? You will be a princess?"

"Of course. Every bride is a princess."

"Love brides and love princesses."

"Then let's choose a nice dress for the smallest princess on that wedding, okay?" Stella said and went to the coffee table to pick up the magazines with the wedding dresses. She opened one magazine and turned to the page with the dresses for children. Lucy looked at the dresses for a few minutes and then she put her little finger on one specific dress.

"This one." She said seriously.

"You sure, sweetie?"

"That one and nothing else, Stella. I'm going to look like a princess in that dress."

The dress was white and had a shirred tulle bodice with spaghetti straps and a beading detail. It was tea-length and the skirt was made of tulle. So it would be comfortable but pretty. Stella found it was a beautiful dress and so she was satisfied that Lucy wanted to wear this dress. Marian looked at the dress, too and nodded.

"This will be perfect for the little girl." She said. Stella smiled.

"What about you, Marian? What will you wear?" Stella asked and let Lucy look through the magazine.

"I don't know yet, because it depends on what you have planned for your wedding. If you have a special theme or a special color you want for the special guests and for the bridesmaids and so on."

"I thought gold would be a nice color for you. And I wanted to have champagne dresses for the bridesmaids."

"That's a nice choice. How many bridesmaids do you have?"

"Two. One is Lindsay and the other is my best friend Lisa McCaine. You'll get to know them on Wednesday. They're coming for dinner."

"Okay. You know, I don't say that when Mac is around but… I was very proud of him when he moved to New York and I was happy that he married Claire but after she died I was sad that he hadn't anyone around him. I'm happy that he let you into his life and that he decided to marry again. I know you're good for him. You're making him happy and that's everything I ever wanted for him."

"Thank you… you know it was a hard way to get into his life and to be a big part of it."

"I know, but you two… you have something special. It's a special kind of relationship."

"I know. We've been through a lot together and that made it special. I have that feeling for him to know when he's okay and when not and I always cared about him when he didn't. But it's the same with him. He cares about me when I don't care about myself. He's got that special feeling for me, too. But he doesn't show his feelings very often."

"Mac's a lot like his father was. Never showing the feelings to everyone and never give up. I know that he was his hero and idol."

"He must have been a loving man to his son and to you." Stella said.

"Oh, my husband was very proud of him, especially when Mac joined the Marines. He was the one who told Mac to move to New York and take the job as the head of the Crime Lab. He was the one who said he should marry Claire. That was a short time before he died. I guess Mac doesn't speak a lot about his life." Marian said and Stella thought it sounded a bit sad.

"It's hard for him to speak about his past and the things he's been through but sometimes he talks about it. The only thing he doesn't speak of very much is Claire."

"I know. It still hurts him, I guess. I can't speak about his father very much because it hurts and I can imagine what he's feeling even after so many years. But some day people get used to talk about it and they get used to speak about the person they lost. It just takes a lot of time."

"Stella?" Lucy interrupted their conversation.

"Yes, sweetheart?" Stella said looking to Lucy who was still sitting on the floor with one of the wedding magazines on her lap.

"When uncle Mac comes home?"

"You have to wait a few more hours. He has to work till 8 or 9 pm. It's just midday."

"Will he play with me when he comes?"

"I don't know, sweetie. I don't know when your mother comes to pick you up."

"But I want to play with uncle Mac…" the little girl whined.

"I'll see what I can do for you then, okay? But you still have to wait." Stella said and sat down next to her and together with Marian they looked through the magazines.


	4. Princesses

**So... next chapter's up :) What I wanted to add: I don't know if there's a name mentioned for Mac's mother in the series and I couldn't find that out so I called her Marian Taylor... I hope it's okay ;) But never the less I'll do some time jumping in the next chapter (5).... If I domn't I probably not get ready the wedding chapter till thursday.... I still hope I'll manage it but as I has some Ideas in my mind I think it will be quite hard.... or I have to do some night shifts :)**

**But still I hope you like this chapter :) I added a new link on my profile :) with the dress that Lucy chose for the wedding :)**

* * *

It was about 8:30 pm when Mac opened the door to his apartment. Stella still got her apartment and they decided that she'll keep it till their wedding. After the wedding she wanted to move to Mac's apartment. Stella had told Mac that this will save the money they probably would have spent by the one who would move to a hotel the night before the wedding. And so she kept her apartment.

"Hey princess, I'm back." Mac said after he entered the living room.

"Do you mean your fiancée or do you mean that little girl who is sitting on the couch and looking at all the beautiful wedding dresses again?" Stella asked her fiancé.

"Actually I mean you." He said and kissed her. "Did you have a nice day?"

Mac went over to his mother who was sitting next to Lucy and hugged her and placed a kiss on her cheek. The same thing he did with Lucy. The little girl was very excited to see his godfather.

"Yeah… it was nice to have your mother and Lucy around. We talked about a lot of things. And how was your day?" Stella asked.

"It was quite… quiet. It was one of the days that I was supposed to do all my paperwork. Ah… Lindsay and Danny will pick up Lucy at about 9pm. They wanted to do some shopping first."

"Uncle Ma-ac?" The little girl stood next to him and twitched his trouser leg.

"Yes, princess?"

"Will you play with me?"

"Of course I'll play with you. What do you want to play?" He asked his little goddaughter.

"You want to see my new doll? We can play with her."

"Okay."

The little girl went to her small bag she brought with her this morning and pulled out a Barbie doll with long blond hair. The doll wore a pair of jeans and red shirt with a white belt and she wore a white and tae-long coat. Mac recognized the little doll in her hands, but he didn't want to upset the little girl by saying who she was and so he asked her.

"Wow. Who's this sweetie?"

"She's Hannah Montana. She's a Star!" Lucy told him proudly.

"So you got a little star doll?"

"Yeah… and she sings! Let me show!" Lucy pressed a small button on the back of the doll and the little doll began to sing the song 'best of both worlds'. Mac was quite surprised at least he was for Lucy. She was his little princess and he really loves that little girl. At least it has been quite a long time since he saw his little goddaughter and he knew she was quite sad about that.

Now they were playing with the little Hannah Montana doll till there was someone knocking at the door. Stella went to open it and there were Lindsay and Danny. She let them in and took them to the living room.

"Look sweetie who I brought for you." She said to Lucy. Mac and the little girl who were sitting on the floor looked up to Danny and Lindsay who were both smiling at the scene in front of them. They were always smiling by the picture of Mac with their little girl. It was adorable to see him sitting next to Lucy and playing with her dolls.

"Mommy, daddy! Look I showed Mac Hannah!" the little girl told her parents excited.

"I see, sweetie. You have had a nice day?" Lindsay asked her daughter and kneeled down next to her to hug her and gave her a kiss.

"Yes. Stella and I choosed a dress for the wedding. Shall I show you, mommy?"

"Yeah, but honey, it's chose, okay?"

"Sorry… I forgot… see, mommy! This is my dress!" the little girl handed her mother the magazine where she found her dress.

"Wow. You'll look like a princess in that dress, wont you?"

"Yep. But Stella real princess that day." Lucy said smiling happily.

"You're ready to go home, princess?" Danny asked. Lucy looked sad but then she put her doll in her bag and nodded. Then she first went over to Marian to say goodbye.

"This are mommy and daddy… I have to go home, now. Goodbye, Marian." She said.

"Yes, sweetie. Goodbye."

Then she went to Stella and said goodbye and gave her a kiss. The last one to say goodbye was Mac. He was still sitting on the floor and Lucy went over to him and hugged him.

"Goodbye uncle Mac." She said and kissed him, too.

"Goodbye Lucy."

As they were at the door Lucy turned back to him and said:

"Uncle Mac, you have to promise you will play with me again…"

"I will. I promise that." And then she went home with her parents.

After they left Marian went over to Stella and said:

"Let me choose your gown. I have a wonderful idea." Stella nodded in agreement.


	5. Lady's business

**I had to jump in time a bit... But if I hadn't I'll probably not manage to finish the wedding chapter till thursday... I hope you understand.... Anyways... here's the new chapter :) I hope you like this one, too. And thanks for all the reviews and nice words to my story, I really aprecciate that :) And thanks to 'Fallen Angel of Love' for adding my story to your favorite list and for adding me to your favorite authors list. And to anybody else who has done that: THANK YOU!!!!!!!!**

* * *

Four months later, at November the 16th Marian Taylor came to New York again to visit her son and daughter-in-law again. She had found a gown for Stella and today was the day when Stella and Marian wanted to go to the shop where Marian had found the dress. Stella had offered to take care of Lucy that day and take the little girl with her because she was getting her dress as well. Stella had decided to buy the dresses for Lucy and for her bridesmaids in the same shop and this was accidentally the same shop where Marian had found the gown for Stella. She had that idea in her mind since she visited Mac and Stella in July and now she found something to let her idea get real.

It was about 1 pm when Stella, Marian and little Lucy went into the shop. Marian went over to one of the young women who were standing near the cash point.

"Excuse me?" She said "I'm Marian Taylor. I have an appointment here today with Mrs. Davidson." The young woman smiled friendly at the tree visitors.

"One moment, I'm going to get Mrs. Davidson." She said friendly. Lucy was quite excited and tore at Stella's hand. She wanted to walk around the shop and look at all the beautiful dresses. Stella understood that little girl but they had an appointment she couldn't let Lucy walk around the shop alone.

"Want to look at dresses, auntie." Lucy said.

"Later, sweetie, okay? We have an appointment now. You're getting your dress today and auntie is trying her gown today. You have to be a patient, okay?" Stella explained.

"But I want see dresses." Lucy whined.

"Later Lucy, okay? Be a good girl for your auntie Stella today, okay?"

"I understand that little girl. I loved to see wedding dresses, too as I was a little girl… I can show her around if you want to." The other woman said. She had long blond hair which she wore in a ponytail. She was a bit smaller than Stella, but she had a normal figure. She had green eyes that looked friendly at the small group.

"She's getting her dress today and we have to try it first, so… I think she has to wait till we're done." Stella said.

"Oh… yeah, maybe I can show her around after she tried her dress…"

"Nooo! I want to stay with auntie. Want to see her dress. I can wait till then." Lucy nearly cried. Stella looked at the nice woman and shrugged. What should she say? Lucy had made a decision and she seemed to be happy with that so what else could she want? She was happy that she hadn't had any trouble with Lucy, yet.

The young woman came back to Marian, Stella and Lucy and was followed by another woman. That woman was much older than the two employees. She must been about 50 and she had short dark hair and friendly brown hair. She was a chubby but still well dressed. She wore black pants which legs were so big that it looked like a skirt and she wore a white blouse with sleeves that reached her elbows. She looked pretty stylish.

"Hello. I'm Mrs. Davidson." She introduced herself. Marian smiled lightly as she shook the offered hand and introduced herself to Mrs. Davidson. Then she shook Stella's hand and after that she offered her hand to Lucy who shook her hand with a shy smile. Marian had introduced them to Mrs. Davidson.

"So Mrs. Taylor… you had ordered a dress for today to try it and there is a dress for that young lady and for you." Mrs. Davidson said. "Then if you would follow me, please."

Mrs. Davidson leaded them to one of the room in the back of the shop. In the middle of the room was a small podium where the person who tries a dress was supposed to stand on. On one of the walls there was a clothes rail where three dresses were hanging on. And in the right corner of that room was a big changing room.

"Who is the first?" Mrs. Davidson asked.

"I think the young lady here will be the first." Stella said. Lucy was waiting long enough for her dress. Every time when Stella or Mac had took care of her she had asked for that dress. Now she should be the first to try her dress and Stella could see that the little girl was really excited right now.

"Okay. Am I allowed to go with you and help you with your dress?" Mrs. Davidson asked Lucy.

"You can come with me." She decided. And so she went with Mrs. Davidson to the changing room to try her dress. When she came out of the changing room she looked like a little princess. Even without making her hair and wearing the right shoes for that dress. Lucy looked adorable and she seemed to be pretty happy and enthusiastic. She beamed with joy and pride and that made Stella and Marian smile happily.

"You look awesome, sweetie." Stella said and the little girl smiled even brighter.

After Lucy changed to her normal clothes again Marian tried her dress. It fitted perfectly. At least Stella tried her gown. When she came out of the changing room Lucy was speechless staring at Stella. She smiled at her and then she said "Princess." That was everything she could say. Stella looked into the mirror and was speechless, too. She felt the tears growing in her eyes. The dress looked beautiful and it fitted perfectly to her body. She nearly cried when she turned back to Marian and Lucy. Marian smiled at her.

"Marian… it's beautiful. Thank you." She said.

"It looks beautiful on you, Stella." She said still smiling. Lucy still couldn't say anything. Stella and Marian decided that they'll take the dresses as they are, because they fitted perfectly and then they left the shop. As there were on the street again Lucy tore at Stella's hand.

"You'll look like princess." She said after Stella turned to her. Stella smiled.

"You still want to look around the shop?"

"No. You look like princess, I look like princess and Marian, too. We can go home."

So the three ladies made their way home. On that way they stopped in Stella's apartment to drop the dresses there.


	6. Messing up

**So here are the next two chapters!!! I just want to add a small note: I didn't describe the dresses from Marian and Stella in the last chapter because I wanted to keep that describtion for the wedding chapter. I hope you're not mad with me ;)**

**And still thank you for all ne lovely reviews and faithful reading :) I love you guys :)**

* * *

One day when Mac came back home from work late in the evening Stella was sitting in the living room looking at a photo album. When Stella heard the sound of his keys on the sideboard in the corridor she looked up from the photos and turned look towards it. When Mac entered the living room she smiled at him but she saw that he barely replied it. The smile on her face turned to a worried look.

"Hey Mac, what's up?" She asked worried. He frowned a bit at her.

"Nothing… just had a hard day." He answered and placed a kiss on her forehead. Stella looked at him in disbelieve.

"Mac… I don't believe you. You're not telling the truth. What's wrong?"

"I told the truth. It was just a hard day." He tried to sound serious. Also he knew that she didn't trust him anyways.

"Mac" she said in an angry tone.

"I don't want to talk about it, okay?" he hissed. Stella was a bit shocked about it. It was only a week before their wedding now and this was the second time that he talked to her that way. It was the second time that something was obviously wrong and he didn't want to talk about it.

"This is the second time this week that you came home and something's obviously wrong and you're hissing at me that you don't want to talk about it. What the hell is wrong with you?" She asked him obviously hurt. He didn't say a word and he even didn't look at her.

"Fine" she said after a few minutes. "I guess you're doing fine without talking to me."

"I told you that I don't want to talk about it. It's not like I have to tell you everything, Stella! I still have my own life and my own thoughts and even my own secrets. I thought you will understand but probably I thought wrong." Now Stella was really hurt. She felt some tears growing in her eyes. _What made him that angry?_ She thought.

"Fine" She said "I guess you're doing well without me then." She said and left the living room. In the corridor she grabbed her keys and a jacket and with tears now rolling down her cheeks she left the apartment. He had hurt her and she can't believe that he talked to her that way. She was disappointed and she knew that she probably hurt him by saying that last sentence and leaving him alone with that but she was angry and she didn't care about that right now. He had hurt her, too. She went to her car and settled down on the driver's seat. She wiped away the tears and started the engine. She didn't know where she would go now, but probably she would spent the night in her apartment thinking about what had happened a few minutes ago and she probably would cry. It was only a week before their wedding and the last thing she needed right now was a fight with her fiancé. But she as she thought about it she realized that the past two weeks he has been a bit huffy and he seemed to be in his own world the last few weeks. Stella didn't thought about it very much but now she knew that it had to end in a fight. Now she was even sadder and she felt the tears growing in her eyes again. As she reached her apartment she closed the door behind her and slid down to the ground, leaning against the door. She pulled her knees close to her body and wrapped her arms around them. First she stared into nowhere and then she suddenly began to cry.

* * *

In the meantime Mac sat in his living room left alone with his thought. He had tears in his eyes. He couldn't believe what just had happened. He couldn't believe that he hurt her like that but he could understand that she had left him alone with hurting words. But she was right. He hadn't been okay the last two weeks but he didn't want to tell her the reason because he didn't want her to worry. It all starts two weeks ago. He was in his office when Ella McBride had called him. He hadn't thought about her the past three or four years but then suddenly she was back. He knew that she wanted him to love her but he was in love with Stella. He's now engaged and he wanted to marry her in less than 7 days. Now he thought he had messed it up. He took his phone and dialed Stella's number. He was sorry for what he had just said and he wanted to apologize but as he thought she didn't answer. He looked at his watch. 10 pm. And he was tired. He decided to go to bed and call her the next day. He knew that she probably would stay in her apartment. It was stupid not to try to call her again but he also knew that it would lead to nothing if he would force her to answer her phone tonight. So he went to bed, knowing that he wouldn't sleep.

* ** *** ** *

The next morning Mac woke up early. He has had a quite anxious sleep. It was about 7 am when he took his cell phone from the nightstand and dialed Stella number again. It rang a few times and he was just about to hung up when she finally answered.

"Bonasera?" She asked sleepily. The fact that she'd answered her phone by saying her name showed him that he must had wake her up.

"Hey, Stell it me, Mac. I want to apologize. I just want you to come back home to me. I'm really sorry, but… I couldn't talk to you yesterday and I still can't talk about the thing that's bothering me…" Mac said.  
"Whoa Mac… I'm not that fast yet." Was all she could manage. Besides from the fact that he just had wake her she was still a bit angry with him and he wanted to keep him in suspense.

"So… are you coming home?" He asked hopefully.

"Give me some time okay? You know… what you said yesterday really hurt me. I thought we were best friends and we could talk about everything and since the past few weeks it was like that… I have to think about all this… okay?" For a few seconds it was absolutely quiet.

"Okay…" he finally said and this time he was said and the hope he had when he asked her if she comes home again was gone now. He decided to call Flack. Maybe he could tell him something that would help him. He needed a piece of advice from an old and very good male friend.

"Mac? What's up? You and Stella are on vacation and you're callin' me?" Flack said as he answered his phone.

"I think I messed it up." Mac said. It was quiet for a few seconds.

"What? What did you mess up?"

"The wedding… and… everything."

"What the hell are you talkin' 'bout?"

"We had a fight yesterday… she left and went to her apartment and spent the night there. At least I think she did. I called her a few minutes ago… she asked me to give her some time… I really cock up, Don."

"Whoa… that's hard… a few days before the big day… what did you do?"

"I was a bit bothered by Ella… she called me two weeks ago and then she called me on Monday and yesterday she called me again. I didn't want to tell Stella about that. I don't want her to worry… but she wanted to know… I told her that I'm not in bond to tell her everything and that I still have my own secrets…" Mac told him and his voice was full of regret. Again it was quiet for a few seconds.

"Ok-ay… Mac, you really cocked up. But otherwise… you should be patient. Women are tending to let men stew in their own juice." Flack said. "She'll come back."

After that they ended the phone call.


	7. The days before

Stella had decided to stay in her apartment till the wedding day. Now, two days after the fight and two days before their wedding she called Mac. It was noon.

"Stella…" He said relieved.

"You ready for the 7th?" She asked him. A few seconds nothing happened. Then she heard him sighing and finally he said "Absolutely."

She could see him smiling through the phone. Stella was happy that everything was going to be okay. Hopefully.

"Are you coming home today?"

"Actually… I decided to stay in my apartment till the wedding day. Is that okay for you?"

"I would be happier if you would be here with me but as long as you're not going to cancel our wedding… it's okay."

"Then… see you at the wedding, honey. I love you." She said.  
"I love you, too… princess." He replied and then they finished the call.

After she had hung up Stella called Lindsay and Lisa to let them know when they were supposed to come. And of course she called Marian. Then she decorated her apartment for her little Party she wanted to celebrate with Lindsay and Lisa. Lindsay said she had to take Lucy with her because Mac wanted to celebrate a small stag party today and she didn't want Lucy to stay with the guys. So they probably would have a little gaming night. Stella knew it would be fun. Anyways Lindsay and Lisa wanted to try their dresses once again.

Mac had called Don, Danny, Sid and Sheldon of course to tell them when they should be at his place this evening. And when he called Don he said that everything will be alright, now and that he was right when he told him that Stella would come back. Don and Danny were supposed to stay in his apartment over night. Sheldon and Sid would go home after the little party. Sid was the one Stella asked to walk her down the aisle. He was the oldest man of the team and since Stella had no family he was the only one she had in mind and he said he was honored to do that. So he would go home after their little celebration. Mac had decided to celebrate it at home because there was no real risk to get that drunk that he couldn't remember everything. He wanted only a small party because he thought it was no real rag party because he was married once before. So this should be a nice evening with his male team members and friends. And so they had their fun and the girls had their fun, too.

Danny and Lindsay had the idea to play spin the bottle. Lindsay suggested it when they were sitting in Stella's apartment and they decided to play it as a dare game. At the same time Danny suggested it in Mac's apartment and they all agreed. So the girls played it.

Once as the bottle pointed into Stella's direction and she decided for 'truth' Lindsay asked her "Do you want to have children with Mac?"

Stella who was kind of forced to answer that question blushed. Of course she had thought about that and they had also talked about the topic children. Not that they decided to have some but they both said they wanted to have children.

"Honestly, as the game wants it, yes I would like that."

In the mean time as the bottle pointed at Mac who also decided to say the truth Danny asked "Do you want to have children with Stella?" And Mac blushed, too.

"Actually… yes." He answered a few seconds later.

_That will be fun… If the other one knows about that wish? _Danny and Lindsay thought at the same time.

Both parties were quite funny and quite long. Sid and Hawkes went home at 2 am and Danny Flack and Mac went to bed about 3 am after they cleaned the apartment a bit. The day before the wedding was spent to clean the apartments after the parties and to relax and to plan the last things. At the evening before he went to bed Mac sent a message to Stella.

_Hey princess… I'm really kind of nervous right now… you can't imagine how much I missed you the last 4 days and nights… I'm happy to see you tomorrow. Good night. Kiss Mac_

As Stella read the message she smiled but she was a bid sad, too. And so she answered his message:

_Hey my prince! I was missing you, too. I'm a bit sad right now, because you're not here with me but I'm also excited about tomorrow. Marian arrived a few hours ago and she sends some greets and love to you. Also little Lucy is a nervous rag today… Good night, honey. Kiss Stella. PS: I love you._

And with that both of them turned off their lights to get sleep before their big day tomorrow.


	8. Princess' Wedding

**As I promised: The new chapter!!!! It's like a little birthday present that I give to myself (because it's my birthday, today) ****;) Thank you for all the nice reviews to the last two chapters! :) I'm glad that you liked it :) And I hope, you like this one, too. Of course I'll add the links for the dresses today :) And I'm thinking about whether I'll write only one more chapter or if I'll write two more chapter. What do you think??? **

* * *

It was January, 7th. The alarm clock on the nightstand was ringing much too early. At least if you would have asked Stella. She woke up to that nerving sound of her alarm clock. Stella rolled on her back to wake up a bit more. She heard a noise coming from the living room and then she heard a shy knock on the door. Stella sat up in her bed.

"Yes?" she asked. Then the door was opened slowly and a small girl in a nightdress. She had long brown hair just like her mother.

"Good Morning auntie!" The little girl said happily and cheerfully.

"Morning sweetie. Did you have a good night?" Stella asked the little girl who was now sitting next to her.

"Slept like stone. Mommy said I should wake you."

"Okay. Tell your mommy that I'll be in the kitchen in a few minutes, okay, princess?"

"Ok. But you're princess today."

"Lucy? Is Stella awake now?" They heard Lindsay call for her daughter.

"I'm coming mommy! She'll be there very soon."

Stella smiled as she got dressed.

After Lindsay, Stella, Marian and Lucy had breakfast together and Lisa had arrived they were waiting for the hairdresser. While they were waiting they got dressed for the wedding.

At 12:30 pm they arrived at the small church where Stella and Mac wanted to get married. All the guests were there and waiting for the ceremony to begin. Sid was standing outside of the church to wait for Stella and as he saw her he was speechless.

"You look beautiful Stella." Was all he could say. Mac and his best man Danny and Flack were in the church already waiting for the girls. After a few minutes the door were opened and the music began to play. They had trained it a lot of times before the wedding and all knew what to do even Lucy knew it.

Marian was the only one who went into the church right after they had arrived. She wore a golden two-pieces ensemble. The lace bolero was adorned with a one-piece spaghetti strap dress. The dress was made of satin and had a charmeuse ruched waist. It fitted perfectly Marian's body. She was standing next no Mac when the music started and the wedding began.

Lucy was the first to go inside. Her hair was pinned up in little curls and she wore a very small silver diadem. Together with the white dress and that diadem she looked like a small princess. In her hands she had a small basket with flowers which she was throwing around softly.

Then Lisa and Lindsay came in walking next to each other. They both wore the same dress. It was a sleeveless satin dress with a beautiful beading and a chiffon cascade down the front. It had a champagne color and had a simple neckline with wide straps. It had pearls, crystals, sequins, bugle beads and rhinestones that created patterns on a simple background for added sparkle. The dresses were tea-long. After the two women arrived at the altar where Mac was waiting Stella came with Sid who was walking her down the aisle. Mac looked at her and he could barely believe what he was seeing.

Stella wore a white dress, of course. It had a satin beaded corset with a cuff neckline and a beaded tulle ball gown skirt which reached nearly to the ground. The skirt had no train. Stella also wore white gloves that ended a bit above her elbows. Her hair was pinned up a bit at the back of her head to prevent her hair falling down the sides of her face. Only a few wisps of her hair fell down on her forehead like bangs. Of course she had her curls. In the hair that was pinned on her head she had small white pearls and before the pinned hair she wore a silver diadem. The diadem had small flowers made of rhinestones. Stella had decided not to wear a veil because she looked like a princess already. And that was what Mac thought when he saw her. He couldn't get his eyes off his princess. His mother stepped close to him and whispered in his ear.

"She's your princess, isn't she?" He turned his head around a bit and looked at her.

"It was your idea, wasn't it?" He asked and Marian smiled at him. He turned back to look at his princess bride. Stella was smiling happily and as she was standing in front of him he could see that she was close to tears. He took her hand in his and he could feel that she relaxed. He was smiling at her, too. The ceremony started. And before they were husband and wife they had to give their promises. And Mac began.

"Stella, you know I'm not very good at speeches but I tried my best and this is just for you. When I met you the first time I couldn't imaging to get married to you one day. It's not that I didn't like you but… you know it was a time when I was married but after my wife died you were there for me. You were the best friend I could have thought of. I know it wasn't easy to get into my life and to get into my heart but now that I let you in I'll never let you go again. I'm really happy that you never gave up. After so many years we've been through very much and all that I can say is that I love you with everything I have." He said. Stella smiled and then she cleared her throat and began to speak.

"Mac, you are my best friend and you are the best friend that I can imagine of. When I met you first you were a happy man who laughed and smiled a lot, but after Claire died you barely let someone into your life or your heart. You barely showed any feelings. But after a lot of hard work I finally got into your life. I found a loving man and a man who would die for his family and friends. I know it wasn't that easy with me but I also let you into my life and heart. All I could say right now is that I'm the luckiest and happiest woman on earth today. I love you with everything I have and I can think of and I'll never let you going to leave my life."

Then the ceremony finished and after they change the rings Mac was finally allowed to kiss his new wife. And with that the wedding ceremony was finished and they left the church to celebrate with their guests. After they arrived at the hotel where they wanted to celebrate Lucy came over to the newlyweds. She was smiling brightly and was quite excited.

"Hey sweetie, what's up?" Stella asked.

"I want to tell you something. You and uncle Mac." She said shyly. And after she had the attention of both of them she said "God bless you. I want you happy."

"Aw, thank you Lucy. You did a very good job earlier." Stella said and kissed Lucy on the cheek and so did Mac.

"You know what, Stella?" He asked her.

"What?"

"You made me the happiest man, today. And you're still my princess."

"Today I'm really looking like this. I love you." She said and kissed him.

* * *

**Charmeuse is a kind of satin. I don't know whether you know this word, but I just copied it from the original english homepage... And please don't forget my question ;) One more chapter, or two??? You want to know something about the honeymoon time or shall I write only the last surprising chapter??? PLEASE: review!!!!!**


	9. The best vacation

**Here it is: The next chapter! Because of the demand for a honeymoon chapter I've written one for this story. I know I didn't describe the 'interesting' things very detailed but I'm a bit shy writing those things. I'm sorry for that. **

**I'm working on the links that didn't work on my profile page but it'll take some time. Just have a look at my profile in a few days. Probably I'll changed the links tomorrow. **

**I hope you like this chapter. :)**

* * *

It was nearly 10 am when Mac opened his eyes. It was the second day after the wedding and they were now on their honeymoon. When he woke up he found his wife in his arms and she was still asleep. They have had a very amazing and quite exhausting first night in Greece. They were now living in a hotel in Athens. It was a quite big hotel with wellness area, pool area and sauna and even a fitness center. And of course this hotel had a lounge, a very beautiful and stylish arranged big room next to the lobby where the reception desk was. And it had a wonderful restaurant. It was quite big, but still stylish and quite romantic when it was dark and the candles on the desk where giving a dusky light. When they had dinner there yesterday they where feeling like they went on a first date but it was a pretty amazing and somehow good feeling. They felt like they just fell in love with each other and because that feeling held the whole evening they had also a wonderful night. It seemed as a second wedding night and they enjoyed it.

Mac kissed her hair careful not to wake her but he wasn't successful because afterwards she had opened her eyes and was now looking at him. She looked a bit tired but also happy.

"Good morning, princess." He said smiling.

"Morning… you'll never get tired of calling me princess, do you?" she replied also smiling.

"Shall I call you queen, now that we're married?"

"Mac… you really think I am a queen? I think princess is better. Sounds lovelier." He smiled.

"You had a good night?" he asked.

"It was wonderful. The evening started very good and after that wonderful evening here in our room I had a wonderful sleep and a wonderful night. And you?"

"I dreamed of you. And yes, I agree totally. It was a wonderful evening and night."

"You dreamed of me? Hopefully it was something good…" she said playfully worried.

"It was just a dream of something we did last night and the night before… you want to hear more about that?"

"No, I think I can imagine what you dreamed of. Nice that you dream of that."

"It wasn't the first time, honey, you know?"

"Yeah, I can imagine that it wasn't." She said and kissed him.

"So… what do you want to do today?" He asked.

"Stay in bed and have some fun with you." She answered playfully. He smiled, but it seemed a bit shy.

"But the sun is shining… we could have some fun in the sun and then we could have some fun here later. What do you think?"

"Sounds like a plan. You have something in mind what ya wanna do?"

"Maybe some sightseeing? You know, acting like a real tourist." He suggested.

"Honey, you are a real tourist. Just like me. I mean, I was born in Greece but since I don't live here I'm also a tourist." Stella explained.

"Might be, but you don't look like one. And at least you speak the language which makes you either a very good tourist or it makes you a native."

"Okay, then you're the tourist and I'm a half tourist. Satisfied?" she asked him with a smile.

"I never wasn't. So we get up and see some of the sights of Athens?"

"Yep." She said and kissed him once again before she got up to get ready for some breakfast and some sightseeing."

After they had breakfast they took one of the maps which lay on a table in the lobby and went to see some monuments of Athens. For their sightseeing tour in the capital of Greece they decided to join the Sightseeing bus. The bus had 20 stops so they were going to visit 20 sights. The first sight of the tour was the Archaeological Museum. Then they visited Omonoia, Psyrri, Kerameikos, Thiseio, Monastiraki, Varvakios Market, Klafthomonos Square, Syntagma and Mpenaki Museum. This was the first part of the tour. The second part was National Gallery, Ampelokipoi, National Gallery, Panathenaian Stadium, Plaka, Acropolis, Olympic Zeus Temple, Greek Parliament, University and the last sight was the Omonoia again.

Because Mac and Stella couldn't leave the bus at the sights, except for the museums and the National Gallery, they decided that they will go to the Acropolis tomorrow. Stella told him, that from the Areopagos Rocks you can watch nearly all over Athens. And so they visited this place the next day. And really, the sight they have from those Rocks was beautiful and overwhelming, also today when the sun wasn't shining. Stella and Mac stood there and watched over the big, chaotic town, arm in arm. Stella had leaned her head against his shoulder and was enjoying the sight and the togetherness.

"Probably it'll be rainin' later." She said quietly.

"You really think that?"

"It seems like it will. I know it's not typical of Athens but sometimes the weather can be awful. I know that it can be raining like a deluge here when it started to rain. Lisa told me that when she visited Athens a few years ago that it was raining like a deluge. And she visited Athens in April. Some of the Greeks told her that it's not typical of April in Athens that it rains like that but sometimes it did. You can never foresee that."

"Sounds like the weather in New York."

"Yeah… sometimes it's okay, sometimes it's hot like we're living in the desert or it's raining like we're living in England." She said and smiled at him.

The sun wasn't shining right now, but it wasn't very cold, but it was a bit windy. But still they didn't need a jacket. Mac only wore a pullover and Stella wore a shirt with long sleeves, but she wore also a sweater. It was like spring in Greece compared to the winter weather in New York. In New York, Lindsay had written in a mail, it had begun to snow and the temperatures where under zero. Lindsay didn't like that weather very much, but little Lucy was enjoying it. Of course, she wanted to build a snowman with Danny and Lindsay and she wanted to coast.

"You know what, honey?" Stella asked him. He looked at her inquiring.

"I'm glad that we went to Athens for our honeymoon and didn't stay home."

"Yep. You're absolutely right. It's much warmer and comfortable here." He said and kissed her forehead, now that she was looking at her.

"Oh and I think we'll have a lot of fun together at the evenings and nights…" she said playfully and then smiled at him. He smiled back.

They have had a nice time in Greece also that it really began to rain one day and they couldn't go out because it was too wet. This day they spent in the hotel's wellness area. And of course they had a lot of fun in their room and their bed. Both were a bit sad when they had to leave and go back to New York, but both said that they'll maybe come back once again, because it was really nice. The last evening in the hotel Mac had surprised Stella with a romantic dinner in their room. Of course with a lot of roses and candlelight and romantic music and they have had a really good night after that dinner. The next morning they had to get up at 6 am and fly back home.

"You know, Mac, that was the best vacation, I ever had." Stella said as they were sitting in the plane and flew back home. Mac agreed with a smile. He was sad that they had to leave but he was also happy to get back home and start working again. He missed his team and he missed the streets of New York and the Crime Lab and he missed his and now also Stella's apartment.


	10. Surprise

It was early Monday morning. It was the first day after the honeymoon that Mac and Stella had to go to work again. It was 6 am when the alarm clock on the nightstand began to ring. It was Stella's alarm clock which rang. Stella, who laid in her husband's arms, her head rested on his chest, turned around with a groan and turned off her alarm clock. Mac, who was also awake, now, turned the small light on his nightstand. Stella had pulled her covers over her head. She was still tired and didn't want to get up. She had turned her back to Mac. He touched her shoulder gently.

"Hey Stell, we need to get up… no matter how much we want to stay in bed." He said calmly. Stella didn't move.

"Come on, princess…" Mac said and acted like he would be sad that she didn't get up. Stella finally lifted her covers, rolled on her back and looked into two wonderful and lovely looking blue eyes. After a few seconds she wrapped her arm around his neck and kissed him.

"Good morning, _prince_." She said and put most of the emphasis on the word _prince_. Then she smiled at him.

"So we're a royal family, now." He commented still smiling.

"If I'm your princess, then you must be my prince, so yes, we're a royal family now."

"And the royal family has to get up and get ready for work."

So both got up and get ready for work. Of course they had breakfast together before they left.

When they stepped out of the elevator and entered the hallway it was mysterious silent there. Stella and Mac looked at each other with an inquiring look.

"What happened here? It's like nobody's here." Stella said. And then suddenly Lindsay came out of the conference room and walked up to them with a big smile on her face.

"Hey! We were waiting for you." Lindsay said and then hugged Stella and Mac. Then she took Stella's hand with her right and Mac's hand with her left hand and leaded them into the conference room. After she opened the doors and turned around to face them.

Stella and Mac stood in the doorway and were looking surprised at the scene in front of them.

On the wall opposite the door hung a big white cloth which was painted with colored letters. The text on the cloth went:

_Have a long and happy life together and a happy family._

_Good luck for you two!_

_Danny, Lindsay, Sheldon, Sid, Adam and Chief Sinclair._

On the big table of the conference room there were some flowers and some smaller gifts. And the whole team; Adam, Sheldon, Danny, Lindsay and Sid; was there. And to Mac and Stella's surprise even Chief Sinclair was there and all together they said: "Welcome back!"

After a few seconds of standing there speechless both found back to their words and said their "Thank You" and were smiling happily. Then Sinclair raised his voice to say something.

"I know you are surprised to see me here with your team, Detectives, but as your chief I have the honorable task and duty to say some nice words and to congratulate you two in the names of your and my bosses." Sinclair began his little speech. "You know, I didn't say that very often but… you two are the best thing that could have happened to the NYPD. You two are one of the best Detectives that New York has. At least everybody know that you two are perfect for each other and that you two are a perfect team. But of course I have to mention the great team you have… What I want to say is that I hope you two are happy together. You deserve that luck."

"Thank you Chief." Stella said and then the Chief shook both, Stella and Mac's hand before he left for work and Mac and Stella could have a look at the little gifts. Everybody had brought a small thing and so they got 5 little gifts.

Adam gave them a photo which he had taken at the wedding. I showed Mac and Stella kissing after the ceremony. He told them that it was one of the most beautiful moments that day. Sid had made a collage with pictures from the wedding. And this was the biggest gift they got. It showed also a picture where Mac and Stella were kissing after the ceremony and one picture showed them dancing the wedding dance. And one of the pictured, the one that Stella said she liked best, showed her in front of the church, her bouquet still in her hands. It was the moment before she turned to throw it into the row of the guests. The bouquet contained only white roses and some green around them. Of course there were more pictures of the wedding. Danny gave them a small box where a little heart made of porcelain. It was white and with black letters was one word written on it. '_Love_'. But the gift that Lindsay had was quite surprising. She gave them a pacifier. Stella and Mac looked at her in surprise and so did the others, too.

"A pacifier?" Stella asked in disbelieve.

"You know what I want to say, Stell. I have that luck to have an adorable little daughter. I think it's time that someone does the same. It's part of having a family." Lindsay said smiling. And after that statement all the others were smiling, too.

"So… they expect it from us." Mac mentioned.

"So it seems."

"Hey, take your time, okay? I just want that you two workaholics don't forget the most important things of life." Lindsay said.

"We won't. I promise." Mac said. And with that they all got back to work.

The End


	11. Happy Ending Sad Ending

**Surprise! Surprise! Actually I finished the story yesterday. But I noticed that I didn't finish the 'Ella-thing'. So I decided to add one more chapter to find an ending to that. I know, it won't be a good one but I thought it made a sense. I hope you still like the story after reading this chapter. **

* * *

It was two days after they got back to work when Mac decided that he should talk to Stella about the thing they had argued about before their wedding. He wanted to tell her because Ella had called again. One time she had called him when they were in Greece, but luckily Stella wasn't with him that moment. And then she had called him at work today. This was the time when Mac told her that she should stop calling him and told her that he was married and she wouldn't have any chance to change his feelings and to get him. He was really angry after he had hung up and this time Stella had entered his office just a few seconds after he had hung up. She had seen that he was talking to someone on the phone and she was a bit sad that he didn't want to talk about it when she had asked him. But he promised her to tell her when he was ready to tell her. And so he decided to talk to her while they had dinner at home. This evening he was making it and Stella had decided to take a shower. When they were sitting at the table in the living room he started to tell her the secret he had.

"I think I have to tell you something, honey." He started. "First I want to apologize for earlier that evening. I didn't mean to hurt you or something."

"You haven't. I understand that you didn't want to talk about it after you were that angry." Stella told him

"Fine. You know, we argued about that before our wedding. It was the same reason why I was angry. I didn't want to tell you, because I didn't want you to be worried. But I think I should tell you, now. You remember Ella McBride?"

"Yes, I remember her very well."

"She had called me a few days before our wedding. Two or three times she had called and then once when we were in Greece. She called today. She was the reason why I was upset. I told her to stop calling me and that she'll never has a chance to get me, because I'm married and she'll never change that. I hope she got it finally."

"She can't stop trying to get you, hu?"

"Maybe one day she got it. As long as she doesn't show up it's okay. But I promise I'll put her behind bars if she'll show up and start stalking again."

"I hope you'll do it. And I hope I'll never have to tell you again that you can talk to me every time, okay?" Stella said seriously.

"I promise I will. But you know me. Sometimes I can't talk about things because I want to solve them alone. And Ella is something I have to do alone. This is something with that nobody can really help me."

"I know but I feel sad when you don't talk to me and I feel bad when I can't be there for you because I don't know what's wrong."

"I know, hon. I'll do my best to avoid it, okay?"

"You can only try." Stella said and smiled him. Then he heard his cell phone ringing. He looked at the ID. It was Don Flack.

"Hey, Don. What's wrong?" He answered his phone.

"Someone called 9-1-1 to report a dead body in Central Park. The caller said it's a woman and she killed herself by slitting her wrists. I'm at the crime scene and I just wanted to tell you that you know the victim. She left a suicide note. I'll come around and give it to you, because it's for you. It's in an envelope and nobody had read it yet." Flack said.

"Who is it, Don?" Mac asked confused. He had a terrible guess who it could be but he wanted to know it for sure.

"It's Ella." Flack repeated that he would come around and then they finished their conversation. There was nothing more to say.

"What's up?" Stella asked him concerned as she saw Mac's shocked look.

"Ella killed herself. She was found near Central Park with a suicide note which she wrote to me. Don comes around and gives it to me." Mac told her. She could see that he felt guilty for her suicide, but she knew that he wasn't.

"I'm sorry Mac, but I want to tell you something: It's not your fault, whatever might be written in that letter, okay?"

"I know, but I feel like I'm guilty for it. I pushed her away and I was angry with her. I told her she could call me whenever she needs someone and today I told her stop it. Now she's dead."

A few minutes later Don arrived. He gave the letter to Mac and he opened it. Mac told Don to stay for a few minutes till he had read the letter. Of course Don was curious and wanted to know what she had written.

_Dear Mac,_

_I know it's stupid what I'm about to do but when you read this letter I'll won't be there anymore. It's not exactly your fault, that I'm gone._

_It was just too hard for me to keep on living with nobody who love me and with nobody who cares for me._

_My father is dead, my mother is in prison and you, from who I thought he would care about me and love me, are married. I can't live that way._

_I just wanted to say goodbye. I hope you and your wife will be happy together. _

_Goodbye and take care of you. I've loved you till I died._

_Ella._

Mac knew that it wasn't his fault that Ella killed herself, but he still felt guilty for her suicide because he was angry with her and made her feel like he didn't care about her. At least he didn't care that much about her as he did for his wife but she was something like a friend before she started stalking. Now she wouldn't call him anymore. This was a good thing but he wanted to have it another way. Stella knew that he felt sad and frustrated. She went over to him and wrapped her arms around him to make him feel a bit comfortable. At least he hated the whole stalking thing Stella knew that he liked her as a person. This could have ended in a much better way…

The End

* * *

**Thanks for taking the time to read it. And for all who want to read more about these two: I decided to make a little series, so there will be a sequel to this story as well, but it will take some time, because I probably won't have that much time to write so please be patient! **

**_blackrose538®_**


End file.
